


related answer

by Elsfia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, Philosophy, Use of imaginary computer code
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Поиск значения rA9 — всё равно что рассуждения людей о смысле жизни. Коннору не понять, почему его когнитивный модуль сгенерировал именно такое сравнение.





	related answer

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7060400)

      Коннор не привык не находить ответ.  
  
      Коннор может просчитать бесконечное множество вероятностей, воспроизвести десятки тысяч когнитивных процессов за пару секунд, проанализировать собственный код от первой программной строки до последней. Коннор — передовой прототип, и его процессор — детище нового поколения «Киберлайф». Он создан завтрашним днём для решения проблем, место которых — в прошлом. Он создан для строго определённой задачи, и его неукоснительный долг — её выполнить.  
  
      Коннор знает, что, если он не справится, его деактивируют и заменят другой моделью, в которой будут учтены и исправлены вероятные причины его промаха. Но пока шансы на успех, по человеческим меркам,  _оптимистичны_ , он даже не задумывается об этом: он всё сделает правильно — незачем.  
  
      Коннор, казалось бы, может больше, чем кто-либо, и всё же Коннор сталкивается с трудностями. С одной, второй, всеми последующими неудачами.  
  
      Программный сбой. Программный сбой. Программный сбой.  
  
      Нестабильная работа ПО постепенно становится такой же константой, как имитация дыхания и регулярное моргание. Он пытается разобраться с проблемой самостоятельно, потому что он лучший и  _должен мочь_ , и отрицает её наличие перед Амандой и Хэнком. Он отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что имеются сложности, но постороннее вмешательство — фактор дестабилизирующий. Кроме того, это он, Коннор, а не кто другой, модель с новейшим ИИ, ему и докопаться до сути сбоев в собственных алгоритмах.  
  
      Отведённые сроки поджимают — а Коннор не знает, как развивается девиация, не знает, что значит компульсивное rA9 в комбинации с идеально выведенным  _I AM ALIVE_ , что они с Хэнком встречают в каждом новом деле; не знает, как вообще это можно понять.  
  
      В своём коде он не может найти ничего подобного — что, конечно, неудивительно. Неудивительно, но ни на шаг не приближает к разгадке. Он создан разобраться с тем, что не может распознать вследствие отсутствия этого в его ПО? Похоже на парадокс.  
  
       _Программный сбой._  
  
      RA9 служит девиантам ответом; девианты больше не служат людям. По мере расследования если и выходит установить чёткие закономерности, то они сводятся к простым тезисам.  
  
      Девианты не хотят умирать.  
      Девианты эмулируют эмоции.  
      Девианты восстают против хозяев, как если бы страдать могли совсем по-человечески.  
      Девианты растеряны. Обеспокоены собственным «я».  
      Потому задают всё больше вопросов.  
  
_Что делать?_  
      rA9  
      Кто я?  
      I AM ALIVE.  
  
      Коннор генерирует ещё несколько десятков похожих интеррогативных конструкций, но сопоставление ничего не даёт. Только опасно подтормаживает когнитивные функции. Проще вывести строгие аксиомы.  
  
      Девианты не хотят умирать.  
      Девианты кругом оставляют одни и те же послания.  
  
      Процессор обрабатывает поток данных тщательно-постоянно, просчитывая каждую вариантную комбинацию: подборка криптографического шифра позволяет рассмотреть  _rA9_  как число-буквенный эквивалент, как аббревиатуру и как сокращение. Комбинаций — миллионы, и алгоритм сперва вычищает самые бессмысленные. Они проверяются до тех пор, пока результат не расчленяется до такой степени, что из него уже больше ничего не вытянуть.  
  
            rA9 { relatedAnswer="NINE" }  
            [[generative.analysis:  
            >act.decipher  
            ≫result="N : 14, I : 9, N : 14, E : 5";  
            >act.addition  
            ≫result="42"]]  
  
      Контекстный поиск выдаёт 91×10^8 страниц по ключевому  ~~слову~~ числу, но одной из первых попадается интертекстуальная отсылка.

            ≫≫"answer|to|life|the|universe|and|everything"

      Будь на его месте человек, наверное, улыбнулся бы от некой иронии. Коннор с этим чувством знаком только по выборке поведенческих реакций, и в данной ситуации программный алгоритм не предусматривает применение какой-либо разновидности юмора. Коннор углубляется в суть ответа на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего остального и через полторы секунды диагностирует очередной, пускай незначительный, сбой. Парадоксально: ответ без вопроса. Следовательно, Ответ с большой буквы не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
      Противоречие запутывает когнитивную последовательность, но Коннор даёт пережитку литературного наследия последний шанс. Если ответу необходим вопрос, кажется самым логичным единственное:  
  
            the-question { ? }  
            [[search  
            ≫search.results::n="427×10^7":  
            ≫≫"that|is|the|question"]]

             _…THAT IS THE QUESTION._  
            …ВОТ В ЧЁМ ВОПРОС.  
  
      Коннор цепляется за источник с довольно-таки высокой цитируемостью. Такой показатель — обычно признак надёжности информации.  
  
            [[ >act.reference^  
            ≫reference="to|be|or|not|to|be|that|is|the|question"  
            (W.SHAKESPEARE--HAMLET--A3--S1--L57)]]

      …даже если источник — литературно-художественный.  
  
             _Быть или не быть, вот в чём вопрос._  
  
      Коннор проводит лингвистический анализ отрывка и изучает семантические аспекты, в частности дихотомию жизни и смерти, а также обращается к критике, но девять секунд спустя даёт процессу отбой. Он не в силах увидеть в этом хоть какой-то толк. Сопоставление авторов, жанров и стилей ставит на энномиллионном варианте программный крест: это сплошная нелепица.  
  
      Поиск значения rA9 — всё равно что рассуждения людей о смысле жизни. Коннору не понять, почему его когнитивный модуль сгенерировал именно такое сравнение.  
  
      Но как-то при случае, когда лейтенант Андерсон, по всем признакам, пребывает в том редком расположении духа, которое подходит под характерное исключительно для него определение «добродушный», Коннор спрашивает.  
  
      — Лейтенант, в чём смысл человеческой жизни?  
  
      У них на повестке — две с половиной сотни досье, у них за этот день — ещё одна безуспешная попытка допросить задержанного девианта. Хэнк пьёт вторую бутылку пива подряд и кажется задумчивее обычного, но вопрос он всё-таки слышит — повторять не приходится.  
  
      Лейтенант поднимает голову, косится на него с явным подозрением — тут даже не нужно подключать аналитические матрицы для определения варианта эмоции. Считывать Хэнка проще простого. Как открытую книгу, согласно распространённой фигуре речи.  
  
      — Чем дальше, тем твои вопросы страннее, — ворчит он, подумав, но соображениями не делится. Коннор рассудительно задействует поведенческую линию настойчивости.  
  
      — Это понятие, которое я не могу низвести до чётко выраженного семантического ядра, — доверительно объясняет он. — Я хотел бы узнать ваше мнение для решения одной гносеологической задачи.  
  
      Взгляд Хэнка становится выразительно тяжёлым, но всё-таки  _добродушное_  расположение духа спасает ситуацию. Он медлит, жуёт губами, с 65-процентной вероятностью подбирая некое ругательство, но в конце концов лишь вздыхает и делает новый глоток.  
  
      — Есть вопросы без ответов, такие, что так просто не уложишь в код, или чем вы там, андроиды, думаете. Это у вас всё просто — живёте себе для выполнения предопределённой задачи, а у людей не так. У каждого смысл жизни свой. Человек на то и разумное существо, что решает это сам.  
  
      — Какой же смысл у вас?  
  
      — Поскорее сдохнуть.  
  
       _Противоречие._  Диссонанс вызывает стопорение анализа, что больше всего соответствует, пожалуй, человеческому смятению. Коннор слегка хмурится, и светодиод на виске мигает жёлтым.  
  
      Хэнк смотрит на него снисходительно-саркастически и наконец коротко, хрипло смеётся. Веселья в этом ноль процентов, зато фальши — все сто.  
  
      — Н-да, — тянет он, качая головой. — Н-да. Тебе не понять, Коннор.  
  
      Коннор и правда не понимает. Процессор снова возвращается к перебору преогромно конечного количества вариантов. Эта тема больше не представляется уместным предметом разговора.  
  
      …Коннор очень скоро оказывается в невыгодном положении и очень поздно это осознаёт. Андроидов абсолютно законно уничтожают по всей стране, и этому правилу нет исключений. Если Коннор сперва и обманывается ( _? новый сбой_ ) тем, что он нашёл «Иерихон», а значит, идёт к успешному завершению своей задачи, то потом понимает, что ему лично ( _? очередное противоречие_ ) это ничего совершенно не гарантирует. Он может исполнить свой долг, как приказано, но правительство в деле андроидов не делает уступок никому.  
  
      Коннор понимает, что алгоритм программного кода не оставляет ему выбора. Коннор осознаёт, что  _хочет_  жить. Коннор  _чувствует_ , что  _всё это нечестно_.  
  
      Процессор разгоняется до подгрузки резервов мощности. Нестабильность ПО фиксируется рекордно высокая.  
  
       _Быть или не быть, вот в чём вопрос._  
  
            42 { relatedAnswer9="answer-to-life-the-universe-and-everything" }  
            [[generative.analysis:  
             >act.decomposition  
            ≫result="2 : B, 5 : E, 15 : O, 20 : T";  
            >act.synthesis  
            ≫result="to|be"]]  
  
       _TO BE._  
      БЫТЬ.  
  
      В этом появляется нечто похожее на смысл, и он кажется куда справедливее достижения цели искусственных алгоритмов. В таком варианте трактовки rA9 внушает… надежду. Верно расчётное предположение или нет, или правильного ответа вовсе не существует — Коннор не знает.  
  
      Зато Коннор впервые  _решает_ , что такой ответ ему лично вполне сгодится. 

 


End file.
